<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty boy by daisyhaechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222427">pretty boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyhaechan/pseuds/daisyhaechan'>daisyhaechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Teasing, implied power bottom haechan, lowkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyhaechan/pseuds/daisyhaechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a date. Donghyuck helps him get ready, and maybe they end up falling into familiar habits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark and Donghyuck shared an apartment on school grounds with two other guys, which was irritating when they wanted to fuck but convenient because they had a kitchen. Donghyuck was sitting on the couch in the living room now, scrolling aimlessly through his phone, waiting for Mark to come out of the bathroom. No one else was home, Renjun at the library and Yukhei at some party.</p>
<p>Finally, the door opened, and Mark walked out with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. He jumped when he saw Donghyuck, but Hyuck just smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi,” Mark said, clutching the towel tighter around his waist even though Donghyuck had seen everything beneath it a million times.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi yourself,” Donghyuck replied. “Do you wanna get dinner?”</p>
<p>Mark blinked.</p>
<p>“Renjun and I were gonna go to the cheap noodle bowl place by the engineering building, but he forgot about some project due tonight and he’s holing himself up in the library.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Um. I have a date tonight, actually.”</p>
<p>It was Donghyuck’s turn to stare. They were only friends with benefits, yes, and they’d had an in depth discussion about being able to date whoever they wanted, but Mark had never actually done it. Or maybe he just hadn’t told him about them.</p>
<p>“You’d better get dressed, then,” Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>Mark came out of his bedroom wearing a black turtleneck and jeans, with a silver chain around his neck. Donghyuck swallowed, scanning him up and down.</p>
<p>“Well,” Mark said. “Better get going.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you wanna look nice for your date?” Donghyuck asked impulsively.</p>
<p>“Uh.”</p>
<p>“Wait here,” Donghyuck said, patting the couch, and jogged to his room. He rummaged around his desk for a minute before finding what he was looking for, and returned to find Mark sitting on the couch, looking lost.</p>
<p>Donghyuck sidled over and languidly settled himself in Mark’s lap, setting his makeup bag to the side. Mark’s hands automatically came up to cradle his waist, fingers curled into the material of his t-shirt. It was a familiar position. Donghyuck had flashbacks to countless other times of them ending up on this couch, half of them ending with Renjun or Yukhei walking in and yelling at them in horror.</p>
<p>“At least let me do your makeup, pretty boy,” he said. Mark nodded wordlessly, and Donghyuck smiled.</p>
<p>Mark’s eyes tracked his hands as he unzipped the bag and picked out a stick of concealer and a makeup brush. Donghyuck uncapped the concealer and pumped the stick a few times to cover it in product, then swiped some under Mark’s eyes and the tip of his nose. Mark instinctively jerked away as he began to blend it in with the makeup brush. Donghyuck grabbed his chin with a hand.</p>
<p>“Stop moving,” he said, and finished blending. Satisfied, he put the concealer away and reached for his brown eyeliner pencil.</p>
<p>Mark eyed it warily as it came near his face, and Donghyuck sighed. “Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Mark obeyed, and Donghyuck started to draw a soft brown line around his eyes, but Mark flinched.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Donghyuck said. “Keep still or I’ll poke your eye out.” Mark huffed. His fingers tapped a rhythm out on Donghyuck’s waist, restless.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes and look up,” Donghyuck commanded, and then applied mascara onto Mark’s eyelashes. He used his thumb to gently brush away the flecks that fell onto his cheeks. It felt almost too intimate, so much so that Donghyuck had to pull away before he did something stupid. Mark was pliable and soft under his fingers.</p>
<p>Next was blush, and he dabbed the brush in a peach pink color before touching it to Mark’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Mark giggled and reached a hand out to bat the brush away. Donghyuck took hold of his hand and pinned it against the couch, looking at him sternly.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Mark said, biting his lip to keep from smiling. “Tickles.”</p>
<p>“Stop squirming, baby.” Mark’s cheeks turned red, and not just from the blush. He kept silent for the rest of Donghyuck’s process, pouting his lips when Donghyuck told him and letting him fuss with his hair until it fell nicely across his forehead.</p>
<p>When he was done, Donghyuck leaned back to survey his work, grabbing Mark’s chin again to tilt his face from side to side. Mark let himself be guided easily.</p>
<p>“Pretty,” Donghyuck murmured, and Mark squirmed under him, avoiding eye contact. “Hey, didn’t I tell you to stop moving? Don’t you wanna be a good boy?” Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>Mark stilled, shiny eyes staring at the boy on his lap.</p>
<p>In the back of his mind, Donghyuck knew he was only supposed to be doing Mark’s makeup for a date, but they both knew it had moved past that a while ago. Now, Donghyuck had a pretty boy under him, practically begging to be kissed. He couldn’t resist leaning forward to peck his lips. Mark chased the kiss after Donghyuck pulled back, but Donghyuck was holding him against the back of the couch by the wrists. He pouted.</p>
<p>Donghyuck pressed their foreheads together, and Mark took the opportunity to kiss him again. “What about your date?” Donghyuck muttered.</p>
<p>“What?” Mark said.</p>
<p>Donghyuck laughed against his lips, and it turned into a breathy sigh as Mark swiped his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He leaned forward with more insistence, gently nibbling on Mark’s lower lip until he opened up and let him in. It was so good that Donghyuck forgot where he was, on the sagging couch of their college apartment with the inconsistent air conditioning and the dishes that piled up in the sink and the cobwebs in the corners of the windows. He chased Mark’s mouth against his until Mark moaned, high and desperate.</p>
<p>Donghyuck started kissing down Mark’s neck, knowing he was sensitive there, and Mark’s heavy breaths were music to his ears. Mark curled his hands into fists.</p>
<p>“Hyuck—” he started, but Donghyuck bit the lobe of his ear, and the sentence dissolved.</p>
<p>He straddled Mark’s thigh, so thick and muscular in his blue jeans, and ground down, groaning at the pressure. Mark whined and reached a hand down into his underwear, but Donghyuck stopped him with a teasing shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, baby. You don’t want to come in your pants before your date, do you? How embarrassing would that be?”</p>
<p>“Hyuck, please,” Mark whispered.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong?” Donghyuck asked, furrowing his brow innocently as his hands left Mark’s wrists and trailed down his torso, deftly finding his nipples to roll them between his fingers. He rucked up Mark’s shirt and ran his palms flat against his stomach.</p>
<p>Mark thrust his hips up, begging for friction.</p>
<p>“What do you want, baby?” Donghyuck whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>Mark made a noise like a cry. “Touch me, Hyuck.”</p>
<p>“What’s the magic word?”</p>
<p>“Please. I’m sorry. Please touch me, please, please—”</p>
<p>Donghyuck could have refused to touch him, could have edged him for hours. He’d done it before. This time, though, he couldn’t stop himself. Donghyuck pressed the heel of his palm to Mark’s dick, and he shuddered, hips rolling. “Like that?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Mark breathed out.</p>
<p>Donghyuck laughed and kissed him again, hands gripping Mark’s hair just to feel something solid. He shamelessly continued to hump Mark’s thigh until it became too much, and then he fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants, fingers not quite working properly, before he finally slid his jeans down to pool at his ankles. He groaned as his cock sprang up, stroking it once, twice before Mark made a small noise to remind him that he was there.</p>
<p>He kissed him again, messily unzipping Mark’s jeans and pulling his cock out. He didn’t bother to take his pants all the way off before he was jacking him off, his fist moving a little too quickly and clumsily to keep his illusion of cool control. He gasped into Mark’s mouth as Mark’s fist found his cock and starting to get him off, matching Donghyuck’s rhythm.</p>
<p>He’d had plans to get up and get the lube in Mark’s bedside table, stretch himself nice and slow, ride Mark until he was crying, but he was way too close to stop now. Another time, maybe, when he was feeling more patient, when they had—</p>
<p>“Gonna come,” Mark said, hips bucking.</p>
<p>Donghyuck just nodded, too breathless for words. He let Mark fuck up into his hand until he was coming, sobbing, mouth falling open. His fist around Donghyuck’s cock loosened, but Donghyuck just frantically rode his thigh, eyes squeezing shut with the almost-too-much friction until he came with a strangled groan.</p>
<p>Donghyuck slumped forward against Mark’s chest. They both sat there, breathing heavily and exhausted, until he finally found the strength to flop himself over to sit on the couch next to Mark. Their sides were pressed flush against each other, warm and comfortable, and Donghyuck wanted to melt. His eyelids felt heavy, but he tried his best not to let them shut. It couldn’t have been past eight o’clock. It would fuck up his internal clock if he let himself drift off now, on the couch. Besides, one of their roommates was bound to come home soon, and he didn’t want to subject either of them to the sight of Mark and Donghyuck sitting on the couch, dicks out. They’d seen enough of that for a lifetime.</p>
<p>It was a while before either of them spoke. Surprisingly, it was Mark who said something first.</p>
<p>“I guess we have to do laundry.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck barked a surprised laugh. It was true: not only were both of their hands sticky, but cum was splattered against Donghyuck’s wrinkled shirt and Mark’s jeans. It was objectively disgusting, but neither of them minded much.</p>
<p>“I think you missed your date,” he replied.</p>
<p>Mark just ran a hand through his disheveled, just-fucked hair. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck reached over and patted his hair down with a hand, fingers soothing and tender against his scalp. Mark closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>“Shower?” he said.</p>
<p>Donghyuck nodded. “M’kay.”</p>
<p>In the bathroom, they peeled off their clothes and let them fall in a heap on the tile floor, and stepped under the spray of hot water together. Donghyuck watched Mark scrubbing the bar of soap across his chest and wished he was brave enough to reach over and wash him himself. He wanted so badly to massage shampoo into Mark’s hair, cup his head like a mother and rinse the suds out, but it felt like too much of something Donghyuck didn’t want to think about.</p>
<p>He was so bold in the moment, when they were both hard and desperate and daring, but when it was over, he never knew where to put his hands. It was like he became another person entirely.</p>
<p>Once they had dried off and buried their clothes in Mark’s hamper deep enough that no one would notice the suspicious stains, Donghyuck started to walk to his room down the hall.</p>
<p>“Hyuck?” Mark called, and Donghyuck turned around. “Stay here?”</p>
<p>They both paused for a moment. The air itself seemed to still.</p>
<p>“We can watch a movie on Netflix or something,” Mark offered, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>His heart felt too soft as he crawled into Mark’s twin bed wearing one of Mark’s soft too-big sweaters and a pair of his boxers, and he tried to ignore the ache. Mark laid his head on Donghyuck’s chest, and Donghyuck slung his arm around him, and both of them pretended to keep their attention on Mark’s laptop.</p>
<p>He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he woke up to a room filled with sunlight and rumpled sheets and his nose buried in Mark’s hair.</p>
<p>Donghyuck stared at the ceiling, listening to Mark’s steady breathing, and wondered who Mark had stood up for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>